A knowledge of the pathologic basis of disease is central to the study of medicine, including disorders affecting the auditory and vestibular systems. Otology is unique in that the inner ear is inaccessible during life and so, conventional techniques of pathologic study such as biopsy and surgical excision are not feasible. Consequently, insight into the pathologic basis of ear disease can only be obtained by postmortem study of temporal bones and by developing credible animal models. An improved understanding of the pathology and pathogenesis of disorders affecting the auditory and vestibular systems should lead to more rational diagnosis and clinical management of these diseases. The procurement, processing and study of human temporal bones is a time-consuming and costly endeavor which lies outside the purview of clinical departments of pathology, and is therefore a research endeavor that is performed in temporal bone laboratories. This proposal was developed in keeping with the guidelines announced in the RFA (DC-06-001) that is meant to establish the Human Temporal Bone Consortium for Research Resource Enhancement. Our goals include the following: 1. To develop customized protocols for assessment of prospectively acquired temporal bones. 2. To archive in digital format the histopathology reports and images for all temporal bones in order to enhance the research and educational value of archival and newly acquired specimens. 3. To develop improved protocols for applying molecular biologic assays to temporal bone research, especially protocols that will optimize the applicability of immunostaining and mass spectrometry- based proteomics while preserving the morphology of the processed tissues. 4. To collect comprehensive clinical information from registered temporal bone donors. 5. To establish a program for the training of future temporal bone researchers. 6. To cooperate with the Temporal Bone Research Consortium. This research will provide new knowledge about the causes of disorders of hearing and balance, which should lead to better methods of diagnosis and therapy. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]